Christmas Blessings
by Theresa471
Summary: The Crew of the Seaview celebrate the holidays. With a request from Darien and his planet to come to Earth to learn the true meaning of Christmas.


Christmas Miracles

Admiral Nelson was having his fill of headaches with the end of the month reports that needed to be sent into the director's files.

The Seaview is not scheduled to leave for any type of missions after just getting back from Iceland for a three week under the ice operation.

Captain Crane being released on light duty after being hurt weeks ago. He was taking it easy after getting back to spend the rest of the time with his family.

He was asked to come to the Institute to speak with Admiral Nelson about setting up a small Christmas reception for the families.

This year Angie Hawkins and her husband will be going away for a change instead of being around. She had told Admiral Nelson weeks ago that she and her husband will be heading to Sicily for three weeks. It's been a long time since she 's been working for Nelson and the Institute, and never really took a proper vacation.

Driving his red Camaro into the Institute after being waived by the security guards. No need to stop the Captain of the Seaview, since they know the man very well.

There would be special occasions they would stop him with having the captain to show his I.D.

As he parked his car without having to turn up the roof. Even though later with the weather report. There is supposed to be a heavy down pour of rain.

As he walked into the inner office of Admiral Nelson. There wasn't anyone around to greet him. Instead Crane went to knock on the door of Admiral Nelson.

Nelson was the man to greet the captain in his dress uniform since he was asked to come see the Admiral. "Lee, come on in my friend. How are you?"

"Fine Admiral. Been wondering why I' m here in the first place." He states filled with curiosity.

"Please sit while I explain what is going on. But first I need for you to read this report from the Alliance."

It was at this moment the red lights went up inside his head for when the Admiral mention the Alliance.

"I should of known this would have something to do with Darien and his alliance." As he sits down to start reading the file handed to him by the Admiral. He wasn't too happy about the entire situation.

'While your reading Lee. ONI, The U.N. and other military organizations agreed to this with the Seaview to pick up Darien and his planet's children to experience this year what Christmas means." He says with strong emotion in his tone and heart.

Lee Crane stood up from his seat steaming some what after finishing the report about Darien's request. "I don't believe this Admiral. Your going to have the Seaview take a ride to Alaska for where Darien and his space ship will land. And it's our job to give his people the best Christmas ever with a party at the Institute with Seaview's families."

"That is quite correct Lee. Plus with the fact the entire operation will be under heavy security all the way there and back."

"Just lovely!" Crane says out of frustration. "Very well Admiral. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow! There are three new crew members joining the Seaview. While Commander Stanley Kowalski and his brother will be in Spain on special assignment for the GILS program. And why I have asked your wife Commander Crane to attend this mission. I understand after talking with Rose Marie, she told me there won't be any problem with the child care issue."

"I hope not. I would hate to up route the two boys while there parents are away on assignment. Anything else I should know about the mission with picking up Darien's people back to the Institute?"

"That's it for now Lee. I am sorry for throwing all this onto your shoulders during the Christmas season."

"No problem sir. Now if you will excuse me. I need to gather up my things at home and have make sure I have the proper baby sitting personnel to watch William and David."

"Sure Lee no problem. See you later on the Seaview." Nelson announced with digging further into his paper work before going home and then the Seaview.

 **Chapter Two**

Placing their belongings into the jeep this time around. Rose Marie was trying to control her emotions after having a fight with her husband earlier about this entire mission.

She had already handed her two boys over to her sister Patricia and husband Seth for the trip. Added into the factor will be the fact the nanny Andrea will be with them as well to help out with having to asked at last minute.

Once she was all set with her stuff, as with her husband's things. She had gotten into the jeep while she was waiting for him to drive them to the Seaview.

It was five minutes later...

"Everything is all closed up Rose Marie. " He replied with stepping up into the jeep to get started with the engine.

"Glad to hear Lee. At least the boys will be enjoying themselves while they are with my sister and husband."

"Come on we need to get out of here and get onto the Seaview." He says very calmly even though he's slowly blowing his top inside.

Meanwhile in Burbank, Alaska

Two of Darien's space ships arrived with landing on the ice some five hundred feet from the base.

General Stone didn't like the idea f what was going on with the aliens. And to have children on board only made matters worst.

Having a full scale team from the base. The soldiers were told to be careful with there movements. Especially bringing in the 20 children from Darien's home planet.

This includes Darien, his wife mention in earlier stories, and the parents. Most or all of the personnel working for the base had to double or triple up with the sleeping arrangements until the Seaview arrives to pick them up and travel back to California.

On top of everything else to make matters worst. Was the fact there would be a great deal of security involved. Trying to keep the reporters away was a huge chore with putting out the story about the aliens and the Alliance.

Darien in his true form at this time walked into the general's office wishing to discuss the final plans before the submarine shows up.

General Stone after a moment walks into his office to see the alien sitting in front of his desk. He could never get used to his appearance after all this time.

Admiral Nelson used to tell him to relax for when it comes to Darien. If it wasn't for the alien. The Earth wouldn't be around to survive the attacks by the different aliens wishing to destroy the planet.

General Stone gives Darien a brief smile before getting down to business.

"Darien, The Seaview is on it's way to Burbank, Alaska. They will be here at flank speed in three days to bring your people and the children to the Institute for Christmas." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Afterwards he was feeling some what better from the stress factor.

"Excellent General. It's going to be a beautiful event to have our children celebrate your holiday call Christmas." Darien says in a normal manner with his tone of voice. "I must now go back to quarters. Our children Nelson naming him after Admiral Harriman Nelson."

"Of course Darien. By the way does the Admiral know that your child has been named Nelson?"

"No he doesn't. It's going to be some what of a surprise on his account general." Darien moves off his chair still in his form to head back to his living quarters.

Wiping his brow. General Stone was glad that Darien had left his office. "Thank goodness!" He says to no one in particular.

 **Chapter Three**

Commander Rose Marie Crane having to be in the lab finishing up two programs for the Nelson Institute. Admiral Nelson had asked her and the staff to bring to a close on the cloaking devices placed on the divers.

She and her technicians were able to enhanced the power levels by three fold to have the invisible factor last more then three hours now.

She finished up typing the reports on the computer terminal. When a message was coming in on her terminal. It was coded and the only one that has that type of coded message is Darien.

She had to take in a deep breath in order to be ready to talk with the alien. The last time she spoke with him was eight months ago during the time his wife had found out that she was with her second child.

She puts in the coded numbers into the terminal. The signal is switched to a small room some where located in Burbank, Alaska's military base.

"Hello Cutie. How are you my dear?" Darien states with getting Rose Marie's attention.

"Ok Darien you got me this time. I am just fine. Are you excited about the Christmas holiday?" She asked knowing how important the special holiday means to him and his people at the base.

"Very excited Rose Marie. By the way How is your husband Lee Crane taking all this in?" He asked the question having to feel responsible for having his holiday plans probably changed.

"To tell you the truth Darien. He's not exactly pleased in regard to the change in orders."

"When you have the chance my dear lady. Please let your husband know that I am extremely sorry about everything. I will have to make it up to him and the rest of the Seaview crew for when the chances arises.

"I will try to talk to him later. Once he gets off shift from the Control Room. I just hope to god Darien, he's going to be in a better mood to discuss all this."

"Good luck my dear. Talk to you soon. Bye!" He says before she realizes the terminal in her quarters goes blank with static.

 **Three days later...**

The Seaview was arriving into the Burbank, Alaska military base. The submarine will be able to move in close since the ice caps are very thin at this time of the year.

The volunteers asked by Crane and Nelson will be taking three of the snow crawlers to arrive at the base. Even though for Darien's people and children. They will be able to use their transporter device to bring them over to the Seaview and into the gym area on the lower deck to house them.

Dr. Jamieson and his techs and corpsman will be helping them out until all of them arrive at the Nelson Institute.

The reason for the volunteers is to make sure all is in order with the Alliance members and children. It was part of the deal with Nelson, General Stone and the Alliance main member in charge as with Darien.

Speaking with Admiral Nelson and Lee Crane. Darien and his people were ready using their ship's transporter to beam everyone over to the submarine Seaview.

One thing for sure there is going to be a number of scared children using the transporter for the very first time. That's why everyone was ready for this upsetting episode with the kids.

 **Moments later the beam at a wide scan was able to take everyone from inside the main base medical center. Everyone disappeared to reappeared from inside the gym section of the submarine. Everyone working was able to start helping everyone in need of the help.**

Admiral Nelson had asked to start bringing back all of the main personnel having to use the snow crawlers in order to start moving once again heading back to Santa Barbara, California.

This action is supposed to only take one hour. Or else they will be left behind with strict orders from the boss of the Institute.

Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane had gotten the word that all of the personnel were now back onto the Seaview with General Stone's blessing.

With the time being the late shift. Commander Chip Morton was handing the shift over to Executive Officer Stu Riley with the Seaview heading back to Santa Barbara, California.

The order was given to place the speed at Flank until further orders by Nelson or Captain Lee Crane.

Meanwhile Nelson and other crew members went to the gym area to check up on everyone. And how they were dealing with the entire episode.

Nelson had finished talking with Dr. Jamieson, Dr. Sterling and Commander Rose Marie Crane. As the children of the alliance were having a ball so far with being on the submarine.

Even Darien for the most case he was loving it never the less. And since it was at the late hour. Everyone was told to go to sleep and be comfortable until the morning.

Guards would be placed outside of the gym section in case of a problem with someone losing their way.

 **Chapter Four**

The Seaview on it's way back to Santa Barbara, California had very few issues with the Alliance parents and children. Security had reported back to Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane that everyone was fine with the change of location. Darien had said that everyone was excited about celebrating Christmas at the Institute.

 **Meanwhile at the Nelson Institute.**

The volunteers having been asked. Have been working non stop with getting the Institute's banquet hall ready for the Alliance members.

Banners, Balloons and Christmas decorations were being placed throughout the entire hall. A medium size Christmas Tree was brought in by security to have the volunteers decorate it with lights, tinsel and decorations with a Angel on top.

Underneath would be a train running with a Lion's head popping out of the back part of the caboose. And in front of the lovely tree will be placed presents donated from the Institute's workers.

As for the food. It's being catered in by the volunteers. Even though they have to be careful with Alliance members eating habits. Everything has to be watched very carefully to what the children ask to eat at the banquet hall.

In regard to entertainment. There is going to be a D.J. playing the different tunes for the Christmas party instead of a band.

Security was tight right now until the Seaview arrives in eight hours. The base was given the word about the Alliance members and Seaview crew arriving soon.

They would open the gym down the street from the Institute's offices including Admiral Nelson.

The volunteers would add cots inside for those from the Alliance. Including vendor stands to feed them along with all kinds of drinks.

Medical would be on stand by in case someone gets sick from eating the human food and drinks. Dr. Jamieson and his staff is going to have their hands full with taking care of them.

The Christmas celebration won't be taking effect until tomorrow evening. Giving everyone from the Seaview to relax. Including Admiral Nelson and his wife Sylvia. She arrived home a few days earlier from Russia having finished up a special program for energy saving.

The last time his wife was away almost three months having to set up the project with the other Russian scientists.

Otherwise the banquet hall was all finished by the volunteers for Christmas.

 **Chapter Five**

Darien was talking with his family from inside the gym. He wanted to be sure that everyone is going to behave themselves while among the humans inside of the banquet hall.

"If you both have questions. Please be sure to asked before the celebration begins. Ok?" He asked his wife Joycln and son Joamin age one year old. Even though for his age is equal to a ten year old for when it comes to their growth.

"We are ready Darien. As with everyone else." Joycln said.

"All right we walk over to the banquet hall. It's not far from here from what I understand."

The three of them walk over taking some ten minutes to reach the banquet hall. And when they arrived there a great many of Darien's people and humans dressed up in Santa Claus outfits to really thrill the children.

Besides the Santa Claus outfits. Small gift wrapped packages were being handed out to all of the children from Darien's Alliance, and human children belonging to the Seaview crew members.

On the way over was Crane's family with the captain, his wife Rose Marie and the two boys William and David dressed up as Raindeers.

Parking into the main lot. Lee Crane tells his family to move out so that he can rise the top of the red Camaro's rooftop in case it either rains or snow. Even though the forecasters were predicting a very dry evening.

Moving over to the banquet hall. They were noticing other Seaview family members.

When they arrived inside. Every one was given a name tag and the tables they belong to.

Everyone inside couldn't get over how beautiful the tables were looking with the decorated wine glasses. And in the middle having a Christmas bowl filled with candies, chocolates and other goodies for the children.

The D.J. dressed as an Elf was playing a wide variety of Christmas tunes for which everyone was enjoying a great deal. Damien and his family had walked over to Admiral Nelson and his table to ask him about the different tunes.

"I am very glad Damien that your family and the rest of the group are enjoying the tunes that go way back." Nelson says with taking a sip of his wine. While his wife Sylvia was having a conversation with Damien and his wife.

Nelson didn't interfere as he started to talk with Captain Lee Crane enjoying the bowl of goodies. He's able to each give a piece of the chocolate to his sons William and David.

Commander Chip Morton and his wife Connie were very much enjoying themselves for a change. Even if Connie was having a hard time trying to get use to the appearance of the Alliance members, and including the children.

Connie went to whisper a few words into her husband's ear. "I am sure glad the Christmas event is only lasting an hour and some 30 minutes."

"I know. It was Admiral Nelson's idea with keeping it short. We can always celebrate Christmas at home Connie. Since I have purchased a number of gifts for you and the two girls."

"I can't wait Sweetie." She says with a slight smirk on her face.

It was a minute later. One of the children of the alliance came over to Rose Marie sitting next to Connie.

"Hello my name is Rose Marie. How can I help you?" She said with a bright smile to cheer up the young girl.

"My father Andrien asked me to come over to give you this special gift I was able to make. It's a special Christian type cross that is used during our planet's celebration."

It was at this moment Rose Marie went to open the package to find the beautiful blue cross laying down in the box. She started to have tears in her eyes. "Thank you for your kind gift." She says with Connie and the others watching the scene.

"This is consider what you humans call Christmas. And why we gave you this special gift to last a life time." The young child said with heading back to his father Andrien.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Since the final moments of the meal and celebration drinks for everyone.**

 **It was time for the gifts to be handed out by Santa Claus. Again this year Admiral Harriman Nelson was dressed as Santa.**

 **He came out to greet the children as the sleigh that he was in filled with Christmas gifts.**

 **He asked with help from his Elvs to have all of the Alliance and human children to come up to be greeted with there gift.**

 **The D.J. started to play a wide variety of tunes while Santa was handing out the gifts. Damien was very impressed with the entire affair. The Nelson Institute knew how to make everyone happy for the Christmas holiday.**

 **It's just too bad that everyone of the Alliance members will be heading back to meet up with the space craft and than home.**

 **Santa Claus had called up Darien and his family first before giving out the gifts.**

 **Darien had told Admiral Nelson that he had greatly appreciated the Christmas event. "Next time I am back on Earth I will be sure to have a gift for you and the Seaview from my planet."**

 **"Thank you Darien for everything. I just hope the Institute was able to give a little bit of the holiday for you, your family and the Alliance families?" He says with a HO, HO, HO and a wagon of gifts to be handed out.**

 **Meanwhile back at the table with Captain Lee Crane, Morton, Connie, David, William and Sylvan were finishing up their evening with the deserts and watching Admiral Nelson act as Santa Claus.**

 **Everyone involved with the celebration for the Alliance. Will be able to head on home with the thought of helping and making everyone of the Alliance children happy with the Christmas holiday.**

 **Because tomorrow everyone is going to be heading back to transport back up to there space craft and leave Earth's orbit.**

 **FINALE**

 **Admiral Nelson on board this time. He was very pleased with the results of the Christmas party for the children of the Alliance.**

 **Captain Lee Crane had told the Admiral that the military transport will be meeting up with them instead of going all of the way to drop the Alliance members off.**

 **And with Darien's permission. He didn't mind this aspect of being taken abroad the transport instead if the Seaview.**

 **"Admiral Nelson this is where we part ways with going home. Remember when I come back to Earth in the months ahead. Please be sure to remember what I told you earlier."**

 **"I will Darien. Please give all of my best to your family and the Alliance members in the months ahead." This is where for the first time in a while they shake hands without having to worry about their differences.**

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS...**_

 _ **Two days later**_

 _ **Darien on board the space craft. Along with the other crew members were able to blast back out into Earth's orbit to head on out into deep space. They would need to be sure the two worm holes they have been using is working proper. In order for the ship to get on home...**_


End file.
